Father Time
The Beast, also known as the First Warrior and the Great Old One, is a powerful primordial being and creator of Old Ones. The Beast came into being sometime after God. God created the Archangels to fight a terrible war against his sister, the Darkness, which he helped lock away in the Mark of Cain. He later helped God create the universe and the Beast created pure-breed demons that dominated Earth eons before humans were created. The Old Ones were then imprisoned by God in a world for the sake of peace and sanity. The Beast choose to isolate himself for over a millennium in a world he created, but returned when the Old Ones did. Physical Appearance The Beast's true visage has only been seen by few beings. The Darkness and God have seen the Beast, as they have existed alongside the Beast since nearly the beginning of time. His main human appearance is around 5'9", brown hair and blue eyes teenage boy with a dark suit and tie. Personality The Beast is calm, intelligent, respectful and polite. He is laid-back and can be angry, but with a quick wit and black humor, he is disaffected and disassociated with the modern Earth, and quite apathetic. Despite this, he is caring and generally good-natured, sometimes willing to save others at any time. The Beast is kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. However, when he fails to save someone, or if someone gets hurt because of his failures, he becomes angry and much more violent. While the Beast is angry with God for abandoning his family, he feels that it's a family issue and that dealing with Amara is more important to the point that he is willing to put aside his differences with his brother and the Winchesters to fight her. The Beast was willing to forgive his brother and apologize to the Winchesters for judging them so poorly. Powers and Abilities The Beast is one of the most powerful beings in the universe possessing incalculable supernatural power and even created pure-breed demons. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - The Beast possesses immaculate wisdom and understanding about the universe. He knew about the Impala, Sam and Dean being the true vessels of Lucifer and Michael. He also knew how to defeat the Darkness and that Chuck Shurley is God. *'Immortality' - The Beast, as being one of the first supernatural entities to exist, is immortal. Age, as well as any disease and weapon, are powerless against him. *'Nigh-Invulnerability' - Considering his ability to stand against God and his archangels, the Beast has immense resilience to physical and supernatural attacks. He cannot be killed by anything earthly or conventional methods, and even supernatural weapon like angel blades, archangel blades, holy fire and Heaven's weapons are completely useless against him. Dean tried to shoot him several times, it only caused the bullets to bounces off him but had no effect on him. Even the combined power of all the angels caused him no harm. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - The Beast's power level as near infinite and even he describes himself as mightier than God, if not the Darkness. In fact, he is so powerful that he couldn't defeat him without the archangels - their combined power was only enough to lock him away. Considering the force it took just to fight it back and imprison it, the Beast is the most powerful evil force in the Supernatural universe, besides the Darkness. The Beast himself answered that, he is equal to God and the Darkness. Among the powers he showed were: :*'Supernatural Concealment' - The Beast can conceal his true form from other beings and creatures with supernatural perception. It has also been shown that God and the Darkness cannot find him. :*'Reality Warping' - The Beast is so great that reality shapes itself according to his will. :*'Conjuration' - The Beast created the Old Ones. :*'Supernatural Strength' - The Beast has superhuman levels of physical strength capable of throwing adult humans across the room without effort. He is stronger than humans, ghosts, monsters, pagan deities, angels and demons. :*'Telekinesis' - The Beast can impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. He is extremely proficient, being able to rip demons apart with this power. He can also easily overpower and restrain Crowley. :*'Teleportation' - The Beast can teleport to anywhere in the universe instantly. :*'Weather Manipulation' - The Beast can alter the weather by creating severe winds and causing hurricanes, tornadoes and thunderstorms across the world. :*'Telepathy' - The Beast can read a human's mind. He can also gain complete access to their memories and thoughts. :*'Empathy' - The Beast can read and manipulate the emotions of humans. :*'Shapeshifting' - The Beast can change his shape into any person he wanted. He took on the human appearance of a teenage boy around 5'9", brown hair and blue eyes with a dark suit and tie. He can also just alter the color of his eyes to glowing fiery red. :*'Mental Manipulation' - The Beast is able to manipulate a person's mind, being able to create, erase, restore, or alter memories or simply alter their perception of events altogether. He is also able to enter an angel's mind, as did with Castiel. It is presumed that he can enter any being's mind, including humans. *'Skilled Fighter' - The Beast is a skilled unarmed fighter, capable of casually fighting Dean, Sam and Crowley all at once and easily defeating them. *'Universal Awareness' - The Beast has universal awareness over creation. He can see and hear everything. Weaknesses Even though the Beast is arguably the most powerful supernatural being to exist in the entire Universe, even the Beast has weaknesses of his own. *'High-Tier Entities' - The combined strength of God and the archangels was strong enough to lock him away in world without any internal means of escape. The Darkness being his older sister and a being equal to him in power, she can most likely kill him and even Death could kill him. Confirmed Creations *'Mark of Cain (Co-Created with God)' - The lock and the key of The Darkness' prison, as well as the very first curse. *'The Universe (Co-Created with God)' - Some time after imprisoning the Darkness, they created the Universe. *'Old Ones' - The powerful beings and pure-breed demons. *'Rapture' - It is an ageless, ethereal, holy place and is a final resting place of worthy deceased souls. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Deities Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Minor Villains